This invention relates to a discoidal winding structure for dynamoelectric machines, and in particular to a structure made up of a number of separate segments of resin bonded conductors.
Canadian Patent Applications Nos. 188,535 filed Dec. 19, 1973 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 534,058, filed Dec. 18, 1974) and 196,860 filed Apr. 4, 1974, (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 556,995 filed Mar. 10, 1975) describe discoidal winding structures in which a plurality of coils are laid overlapping in an annular array and bonded together by means of a resinous material to provide a unitary structure having an annular disc portion containing the coil sides and inner and outer ring portions containing the coil end-heads. These winding structures are made as one-piece structures, that is, all of the coils are arranged in the winding and then encapsulated in the resin. This particular means for constructing discoidal winding structures is well suited for the smaller size machines, but it is not too well suited for the larger size machines.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a more suitable means for constructing discoidal winding structures for the larger machines.